A Love Of My Own
by icy dreams
Summary: REPOST! Bulma and Vegeta in a very orginal story that takes place on Vegeta's home planet. Just read the prologue and if you like it read on. R&R please! This story was completed at one time. However, during the big NC17 revamp years ago it was nixed
1. A Bordello Baby

Prologue 

* * *

She was screaming on the top of her lungs. Even though she was a saiyan she could not take the pain. She kept calling for someone to help her. She dragged her self on the floor that she had fallen on a few minutes ago. She had to find help.   


'I can't let my baby be born here,' she told herself over and over as she moved one arm in front of herself pulling her closer to the door at the end of the room. The pain in her abdomen was unbearable but she had to keep going. Finally she was about two feet away from the door handle but she was so tired she stopped moving and passed out.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

Riemsa dropped her broom and very quickly left her porch and walked over to Qumstia house. She could have sworn that she had heard Qumstia screaming for help. She knocked on the door. When she found that she wasn't given a reply she decided to venture in to the house. She slowly turned the knob. The door swung open and at Riemsa's feet laid an unconscious Qumstia. Wait, not just Qumstia was there. It seemed that she was with child, probably for some time now and she was almost completely encased in her blood.   


She ran out the door heading north to Triesucta's bordello. Many saiyan men would go to the bordello. Riemsa loathed the idea of any woman going into the bordello let alone going into it, but Qumstia needed help and Triesucta was the closest saiyan she could think of that knew how to deliver newborn saiyans. After all her girls were always getting into trouble. She was getting closer to her destination by the second. She then ran up the stairs and was at the door. She quickly picked up the doorknocker at started banging it against the hard oak door. Vetusro opened the door.   


"Hey, Riemsa what is the problem?" she questioned as the other girls started to surround the door opening.   


"Qumstia is unconscious and she and her unborn baby are surrounded in a pool of blood. Get Triesucta, now!" she told them. Felsumto quickly ran up the stairs to get Triesucta.   


"What? Are you telling me that Qumstia is with child?" Razuksa yelled at Riemsa. Before Riemsa could tell Razuksa another thing Triesucta and Felsumto came running down the spiral stairs that lead to Triesucta office and all the mating rooms up stairs.   


"Felsumto told me that Qumstia is in blood and that she is pregnant. Is this true?" Triesucta questioned with a worried look on her face. After all Triesucta had been Qumstia's mother's best friend in high school. Hell, Triesucta had even raised Qumstia after her mother was killed by a drunken saiyan looking for a good time.   


"Yes, please come with me before she dies!" Riemsa exclaimed at her.   


"Of course, I am coming! Mutomse, get my things at bring them to Qumstia's house I don't have time to get them by the time you get them there I will be ready to begin. Hurry everyone!" she shouted as she and Riemsa ran out of her bordello to Qumstia's home hoping that they weren't to late.   


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
They opened the door and Triesucta rushed over to Qumstia.   


"Riemsa help me get her to a bed and then go get any kind of sheets that you can find and a pot of boiling water." She quickly explained to her as they bent over and lifted her into her room which was down the through the doorway to their left. They set her down on the bed. Triesucta started to take of all of Qumstia's clothes to allow her to examine her easier while Riemsa went to get the things that Triesucta had demanded.   


Mutomse came running through the house's doorway.   


"Triesucta, where are you?" she questioned confused holding a bag of tools and medicines.   


"I'm over here, Mutomse. Do you have everything?" she then asked.   


"Yes, I believe I do, Triesucta." She told her entering Qumstia's bedroom.   


"Mutomse please bring me my bag." She told her. Mutomse quickly gave Triesucta the bag. Just then Riemsa came through the door with a pot of boiling water in her gloved hands and about 4 sheets over her shoulder plus a pair of scissors in her mouth. She then set them down. Qumstia was barely breathing but she still was.   


I am afraid that we will have to do a caesarian." She told them as she reached into her bag and pulled up a pair of special scissors. " Can you two start cutting up a sheet but save one for the baby." She then began to fill the injection needle with an orange colored liquid. She then picked up her arm and inserted the needle.   


Then she picked up her scissors and began to cut. After that was done she move the organs until she found the baby. Carefully she took it out. Then grabbed a clip her scissors and cut the cord and tied it. She then handed the newborn baby saiyan girl with beautiful aqua hair to Mutomse.   


"Mutomse please give the baby a bath and then rap her in one of the sheets you two saved." She told her ass she grabbed a threaded needle and began to sew up Qumstia.   


"We were luckily that you came and got me when you did, Riemsa, she was almost gone." She told her as she started to clean up all the blood that had spilled onto the bed.   


"Come lets wait for Mutomse in Qumstia's living room." She told her. They then walked out of the room, Triesucta shut the door as she followed Riemsa's lead into the living room.   


They didn't wait long because almost as soon as they sat down Mutomse walked in carrying the sleeping baby saiyan. They looked up at her. Triesucta walked over to Mutomse and took the now sleeping child. She gazed down at it thinking how much it looked like Qumstia except the Qumstia had smaller lips. and had a button nose. This little saiyan had a nose that almost looked like the elite saiyan Ckenso. But that couldn't be why would he mate her? She is nowhere near his rank. My Kami if it were to be true then they would both be killed, it's forbidden. The only way that rank can be changed is by the king or his son. That reminded her hadn't the Queen just died in Birth to new prince.   


"Riemsa." She then questioned. "Do you know who is the father of the baby saiyan?"   


"No I am afraid that I don't." she told her sadly.   


"You two can go home. I'll stay with Qumstia." She told them.   


"Are you sure?" Mutomse asked her.   


"Sure, just go get some sleep. I'll be fine." She explained.   


"Okay, I'll see you later." She said as she walked out the door.   


"Goodbye." Riemsa told her as she walked out the door to her house. She then picked up the broom that she had dropped earlier and entered her house.   


"I guess it just you, and me uh, little one?" she said as she closed Qumstia's front door.   


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


Triesucta woke up in Qumstia's living room chair with Qumstia's newborn asleep in her arms. She stood up and gently set the newborn on the chair that she was just in. She then walked over and opened the same door that she closed last night. She looked over at Qumstia to find her not breathing. Even though Triesucta had seen many people dead she couldn't help crying. She cried even though she knew that it was a sign of weakness.   


She then tried to pull her self together. She stopped her self from crying after all she had Qumstia's baby to take care of now. Yes Qumstia's baby, Qumstia's baby Bulma.   


* * *


	2. Going to Syenai High School

Chapter One 

* * *

"Bulma," called Tyrestu, one of Triesucta's new girls. "Triesucta said that you better get up now or else you'll be late for school."   


"Kay, tell her that I'll be down in a few minutes, I have to get ready, and thanks for waking me up." Bulma told her as she grabbed her two towels and headed for the shower.   


Bulma walked down the hall covered by the old cushy rug. It was the best part of getting up besides taking a shower. She loved how the simple green rug engraved with blue and purple swirls massaged her feet. She passed Hetcra and many others of the girls. There was an advantage of living in a Bordello, there was always a girl to help you when you needed it. Many of them even went to Bulma's school.   


Coming closer to the door she put her shampoo and brush into her left arm, which held her towels. She then opened one of the unlocked showering rooms with her right hand then walked in and kicked it closed with her left foot.   


She then set her things down on the vanity table that was almost completely covered with the girls' make-up. Another thing was that she never had to buy any make-up, all the girls would let her use theirs.   


Bulma turned to her left and stepped into the shower, she then turned on the facet. She turned the knob with the hot water as far as possible and then turned the one with cold just a little bit. She loved it when the hot water covered her skin. It felt so soothing to her.   


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


After Bulma's shower she walked back down the hall to her room. She then shut the door and went to her closet to find today's outfit. She decided on a dark green almost emerald armor. It started at her neck then moved down to her breasts leaving her arms exposed, finally moving to her hips then expanding into a skirt.   


Bulma then walked out of her room, with her long aqua hair swaying behind her, down to say goodbye to Triesucta and get her schoolbooks.   


"I'll see you later, Triesucta." Bulma told her as she grabbed her saiyan book and her history book.   


"All right, bye Bulma." she told her as she went to get a drink.   


Bulma then left the room and out the door on her way to school. Putting her books that were just in her left arm in her right arm she walked down the broken sidewalk to Temstia High school. She was glad that this was her last year. She was finally a senior, and another year at Syenai High School.   


Bulma walked up the steps to ChiChi's private house. As Bulma knocked on the door a drunken man walked out of ChiChi's front door wearing only his saiyan breastplate and his boxers. This was the one problem with living in a Bordello, all your friends were _ working girls_. Bulma then walked in the same door the man had came out to go find ChiChi.   


Bulma found ChiChi rolled up in a sheet and she looked like she could fall out of the bed at and second. Bulma started laughing at the sight before her. Not only that ChiChi had her mouth wide open snoring. Her hair must have had at least fifty knots in it. And she had a menagerie of clothes and rubbers thrown about her room.   


"Chich, come on we have to get to school," Bulma told her as she looked at the clock. "It's already 7:15 A.M."   


Still there was no response.   


"Alright you asked for it, I know you can hear me." She then added as she walked into the bathroom that was connected to ChiChi's room. Bulma grabbed the red scrubbing bucket in the corner of the room and proceeded to fill it up with the coldest water that would come out of the old steal facet.   


Seeing that the bucket was about an inch away from being full she turned off the water and then brought it over to the front of ChiChi's bed.   


"Kay, you have to the count of five too get up, Chi." she explained to the apparently sleeping ChiChi.   


"ONE..." She started.   


"TWO..." she said.   


"THREE..." She stated.   


"FOUR..." she added.   


"FIVE..." she said and threw the bucket of water all over ChiChi's face.   


"I'm up, I'm up!" she screamed as the cold water came in contact with her soft skin.   


"Well since your up, get dressed." Bulma told her.   


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


"Kustrem, can you go see where my ignorant son is at?" King Vegeta asked one of his guards.   


"Yes, sire." Kustrem replied and started out of the thrown room to Prince Vegeta's Chambers.   


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


"Prince Vegeta," Kustrem asked as he knocked on the solid gold door that lead into Prince Vegeta's many rooms.   


There was no answer. So Kustrem being a new gaurd knocked again.   


After about thirty seconds Vegeta quickly opened the door almost taking it off its hinges.   


"What the Hell do you fucking want with the Prince of the mighty Saiyans? Speak up fool, before I kill you!" Vegeta angrily questioned.   


"Your father wants to talk to you, Prince Vegeta." He told him before he ran off as fast as he could run.   


"This had better be go old man." He said to him self as he started down the corridor that would lead him to the thrown room.   


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


"You sent for me, Father." He asked as he entered the thrown room and kneeled in front of what he thought should be a retired king.   


"Yes, I did. I think it would be better for you if you were transferred into public school..."   


"NANI?" He screamed at his father.   


"You heard me!" His father screamed. "I have made my decision you enroll tomorrow at Syenai High School."   


* * *


	3. The Poor Bureau & Telephone Calls!

Chapter Two 

* * *

Bulma and ChiChi exited Syenai high school as they heard the school bell dismiss them for the day.   


"Bulma, can you believe that they assigned homework on the second day of school!" ChiChi raved as she moved her books to allow her to walk in a more comfortable position.   


"Ya, I had an assignment in math yesterday." Bulma explained.   


"Can you believe that they put me in woodshop." Bulma complained. "At least you are got into cooking."   


"Ya I am glad about that." ChiChi remarked.   


"Bulma did you see that hot guy in our Geography class, you know the one with the wild hair and that goofy grin." ChiChi asked with a semi dreamy look on her face.   


"Ya, Goku, right?" Bulma questioned.   


"That's him. He has such a nice ass. Shit, I didn't say that did I?"   


"Well I wonder what Goku will think of that?" Bulma told ChiChi with a glint in her eyes.   


"Come on Bulma you wouldn't dare." She said with a pleading look in her eyes.   


"Well I won't tell him... Yet." Bulma said with a tone in her voice that made ChiChi not trust her around him.   


"Come on ChiChi let's get moving." Bulma said and then they started towards their houses.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
"How dare that jackass mother fucking dickhead do this to me!" Vegeta screamed in a fit of rage as he picked up another beautiful hand crafted oak chair only to smash it by throwing it off his balcony and to the ground.   


"Fuck! I'm out of chairs." he yelled as he scanned his chambers for something else to destroy.   


"Ya, the bureau!" he said with an evil look on his face as he walked towards the poor maple dresser. He then took his left arm and roughly cleared all of the things that had been on the bureau to the white-carpeted floor. Then he grabbed the bureau and walked to his balcony. Then he flung his very expensive bureau into the air only to regret it.   


"Shit, I had my armor in there." he said as he flew down to what he thought looked like his smashed dresser. He pulled the drawers open to see his armor. He then quickly picked all of his armor up and flew back into his room.   


He then set the armor on his bed and then walked over to his service line. He picked up the phone and told Rusioa to get a maid up here and have the cook send some food up.   


"Yes, sire." she said before she heard him hang up on her.   


"What a prick!" she commented to no one as she began to get his requests for him.   


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


"Oh, this damn stuff is not even making sense to me." Bulma said as she tried to figure out the complex or so she thought problem.   


"Forget it! I wonder what ChiChi is doing?" she told no one as she grabbed her cordless phone off her nightstand. She pressed the talk button, then memory, and then ChiChi's number. Bulma was about to hang up.   


"Hey, ChiChi what are you doin'?" Bulma questioned her as she played with her aqua locks.   


"I was just putting a T-bone on its boiler pan." ChiChi explained.   


"Sounds good." Bulma told her.   


"Ya, so what were you doing?" ChiChi asked Bulma in return.   


"Trying to figure out my fucking stupid homework." Bulma told her with a sigh.   


"Hold on ChiChi." Bulma said as some one knocked on her door.   


"Hey Bulma, there is some one from Syenai High School that wants to talk to you on the down stairs line." Triesucta told Bulma.   


"Thanks, I'll be done in a minute." Bulma said before she started to talk to ChiChi again.   


"Chi, I have to go." Bulma told her.   


"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in Geography." ChiChi responded.   


"Ya, with Goku." Bulma said laughing.   


"Hey!" ChiChi yelled.   


"Don't worry I'm not telling yet, see you two tomorrow, bye." Bulma explained still with laughter in her voice.   


"Better not, bye Bulma." ChiChi said before she hung the phone up.   


Bulma then pressed the talk button once again but this time to turn it off. She then threw her phone on to her bed and headed down stairs. After Bulma was at the landing way at the bottom of the stair she picked up the phone that had been left on the table to her left.   


"Hello?" Bulma questioned into the phone.   


"Yes, is this Bulma?"   


"Bulma, you have been assigned to guide a new student around tomorrow. Report to the office first thing in the morning." he informed her before he hung up not waiting for her reply.   


"Sure, I'll do it you prick." Bulma replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice to now dead phone.   


* * *


	4. A Guide, A Slave, Or A Lover?

Chapter Three 

* * *

Bulma awoke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping extremely loud. Almost as soon as Bulma heard it go off she had slammed her fist down on it.   


"Great, now I need another clock." she told herself as she got out of her bed and walked over to her closet to find an outfit.   


Remembering what the prick on the phone the other night had said she wanted to look her best. She started combing through her rack of clothes.   


"This will have to do," she stated settling on the dark royal blue armored outfit. It had full sleeves that semi-expanded at her wrists. It then moved down to her breast where it had a small rhombus shape between her two breasts, then down her sides leaving her back and stomach bare, and finally having her skirt billow out with a martial that was just a little darker on top of her skirt to make it look like she was a warrior goddess.   


After she had her outfit picked out she then went to take her morning shower. She walked down the same carpet that she had known for her seventeen years of live and into one of the free bathrooms.   


She set her supplies down on the small stand in the bathroom. Once she had shed herself of her clothes she turned the water facets to the temperature that she liked and preceded to get in.   


She let the hot water flow down her back a few minutes before reaching for her shampoo. She took the bottle of shampoo and put about a 1/4 of a cup into her hand. She then began to massage her head starting at the roots bringing the lather down to her ends.   


Once she thought that she had enough soap she tilted her head so that the water coming from the showerhead would rinse it. She pulled her hands through her hair helping the showerhead to get all the soap out.   


After she thought that the soap was rinsed completely out she picked up the conditioner and put the same amount that she used with the shampoo into her hands but this time she started at the ends of her hair and worked her way up to her roots.   


Then after Bulma had waited a minute she started to wash the conditioner out of her hair. When it was completely out Bulma turned off the water and got out.   


Bulma took one of her two towels and wrapped it around her head and then used the other one to cover her body. After she put on the towels she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and headed back to her room to dry her hair.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
Prince Vegeta?" called a servant.   


"What the fuck do you want?" Vegeta responded still kind of a sleep.   


"Prince Vegeta I was sent to get you up. King Vegeta said that today is your first day of public school." the servant told him.   


"Tell that bastard that I am not going." Vegeta said falling back to sleep.   


The servant left to tell King Vegeta that Vegeta had refused to get up.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
King Vegeta awoke Vegeta by throwing Vegeta's bedroom doors open. By doing this an enormous boom was heard through out Vegeta's chambers.   


"Brat, get your damn ass out of bed!" King Vegeta yelled having his voice echo through the huge room.   


"What do you want?" Vegeta sleepily told him sarcastically.   


King Vegeta sick of Vegeta walked over to his bed and dragged him into his shower. After he got Vegeta into the shower he turned on the cold water and walked away. After about thirty seconds Vegeta came running out screaming on the top of his lungs.   


Vegeta looked up at his father to see him with a ki ball in his hand.   


"Now, as I said before...get ready to go to school, brat." King Vegeta started calmly but ended up screaming the last part.   


Vegeta not wanting his dick or any other valuable parts to be blasted off solemnly obeyed his father.   


Since Vegeta had just taken a shower he went to find his clothes. He grabbed the armor the one of his servants had set out for him. It was black spandex covered by a gold breastplate.   


After Vegeta had finished grooming himself he walked out of his chambers and to find his father for he next set of instructions.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
Vegeta walked into the thrown room to see his father. He walked up to his father and asked him what he was to do next.   


"The school has assigned you a student to show you around. Once you arrive at Syenai High you are to go to the main office to get your schedule and meet your guide." King Vegeta explained.   


"How do I get to Syenai High?" Vegeta asked.   


"Hold on I will have a servant show you the way." King Vegeta.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
"I'm going to kill the fucking servant when I get back." Vegeta stated after he had finally reached Syenai High. He was still pissed from the servant giving him bad directions, he had got lost two times.   


Vegeta walked up the walk way and through the main doors. He grabbed the first saiyan he saw and demanded to know where the main office was. The freshman pointed down the right corridor. After that Vegeta through the freshman across the floor.   


The freshman stood up. He was not going to be treated like that, or so he thought since he was unaware of whom Vegeta was.   


"Who the hell do you think you are treating me like that, my father is the principal." the freshman stated trying to order around Vegeta.   


"Do you think I really fucking care? Do you know who I am and who my father is?" Vegeta asked in almost a stated of rage but he still held his trademark smirk.   


"No, and I don't care." the freshman said back daringly.   


"You need better manners, you baka. How dare you talk to your prince that way!" Vegeta screamed at the poor freshman before blasting him into the next dimension.   


"Now where did that damn baka say the office was?" Vegeta questioned.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
By the time that Vegeta reached the office the whole school was talking about how Prince Vegeta had killed the principal's son. Vegeta walked over to the office and turned the doorknob. He stepped into the office.   


"Hey, where am I supposed to go?" Vegeta demanded from the secretary that was filing her nails.   


"Kid, take a seat the principal with be with you in a min, Kay?" the soon to be dead bitch said.   


"Listen bitch I am already killed on dumb baka, now get the fuck off your ass before I kill you for talking to the prince of the saiyan-jins that way." he told her in a deadly tone.   


The secretary stopped filing her nails and looked up to see Vegeta staring at her with a evil look in his eyes.   


The now scared secretary walked over to the principal's office, she opened the door, and stepped in.   


Instead of waiting for the dumb bitch Vegeta walked over to the door and flung it open.   


"What is the meaning of keeping me waiting?" Vegeta yelled at the principal.   


"I am extremely sorry Prince Vegeta. My secretary did not know of your enrollment." the principal said trying to kiss Vegeta's ass so that he would not be killed.   


"My father told me that you had assigned me a guide. Where is my guide?" Vegeta asked coldly.   


"She's...she's right there." the principal said franticly before he saw Bulma walking to the office.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


Bulma opened the door to the office to see a very hot looking saiyan, a terrified secretary, and a very nervous principal.   


"Mr. Chrito," Bulma said addressing the principal. "Someone told me that I was supposed to show someone new around today do you know where the new student is?"   


"Yes, Bulma this is Prince Vegeta. He is in all of your classes. So, I'll leave you two alone." He said nervously.   


"Our first class is this way Vegeta." Bulma explained.   


"Women, you will address me with my proper name." he spat into her face.   


Bulma didn't care if he was the goddamn prince or not, no one is going to talk to him like that.   


"Why should I? You don't address me with my proper name." Bulma told him.   


"What was your name again? Bulmh? Bulch? Butch? Oh wait I got it, it's Bitch! Ya, that's it right?" Vegeta said with a smirk.   


Its Bulma you jackass," She said walking away "Find someone else to guide you around."   


"Bulma, or what ever the hell your name is you will show me around, unless you want to end up the that fucking baka I killed when I first entered the school." Vegeta told her as he grabbed her.   


"I'm not going to do it Vegeta." she yelled with a fire in her eyes.   


"Yes you will!" he told her as he grabbed her right arm.   


"Now woman, which way to our next class?" He demanded.   


"Find it your self." She said before spiting in his face.   


"Woman, do you just want me to kill you?" Vegeta asked her.   


"Let me fucking go Vegeta!" she demanded from him.   


She finally got to lose from him but in another ten seconds she was over his shoulder, fireman style.   


"Now, are you going to tell me how we get to our next class?" he questioned.   


"No!" she responded.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


It was almost 3rd hour and Vegeta still had Bulma over his shoulder because she would not tell him how to get to their next class.   


"Woman..." Vegeta started but was cut off.   


"Hey, Bulma you're going to be late for Geography." Drestu told her.   


"Hey, how the hell do I get to Geography." Vegeta demanded.   


Despite Bulma shaking her head no, Drestu told Vegeta.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


When Vegeta finally reached Geography class Bulma was still on his shoulder, and as far as Vegeta was concerned she was going to stay that way.   


Vegeta grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open. Causing the who class to look at Vegeta and Bulma over his shoulder. But it was mainly at Bulma's ass. She did have on a very short armored skirt.   


"Vegeta let me down!" Bulma told him.   


"No woman." Vegeta told her.   


Vegeta walked to the back of the room sat himself in one seat and put Bulma in the next seat to the left of him.   


The teacher was still looking at them.   


"Continue." Vegeta told the woman.   


The Geography teacher started talking about how Vegetasei was formed.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


After Geography class end Bulma got up to walk over to ChiChi but was surprised when Vegeta grabbed her and put her back over his shoulder.   


'Not this again.' Bulma thought to herself.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


Bulma was tiered of this. Bulma had been on Vegeta's shoulder all day, and when she wasn't she was seat d right next to him. She was relived when the last bell of the day rang. Finally she could go home.   


Or so she thought. Vegeta grabbed her again. 'Now come on what is up with this guy?' Bulma questioned herself. It's not that she minded being over his shoulder. She did have a great view. It was the fact that she hadn't got to talk to ChiChi yet.   


"Vegeta what are you doing? You know school is over." she explained to him.   


"I know woman." he told her.   


"Then what are you doing?" She questioned.   


"Going home." Vegeta told her with a straight look on his face.   


"Vegeta where are you taking me?" Bulma said getting scared.   


"You're going home with me." Vegeta told her.   


"Why?" She asked dumbfounded.   


"Because you still have to show me where our first and second hour classes are and cause you were a bitch to me. Your being punished." he told her nonchalantly.   


"What?" Bulma screamed at him.   


* * *


	5. Being Alone With You May Drive Me Insane

Chapter Four 

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes since they had left Syenai High and Vegeta was still now where near the Palace.   


"Vegeta do you know where you're going?" Bulma questioned with a smirk.   


"Of course I do woman!" Vegeta boomed at her.   


"If you know where you are, then why the Hell aren't we there yet?" She screamed back at him.   


"I don't know, just shut the Hell up and let me think!" He commanded her.   


"Don't tell me what to do you cock-eyed jackass, and by the way just admit you got us lost." She stated.   


"You know I should just leave you out here." Vegeta threatened.   


"Go a head Vegeta, at least I would be off your shoulder. Not that I mind the view." She tempted him not realizing what she had just admitted to him.   


"What did you just say? You like the view?" Vegeta questioned with a smirk, this would be fun he had caught her saying she liked his ass.   


"What?" she shrieked at him.   


"You just said that you liked the view you had when you were of my shoulder." he told her still smirking.   


"What? I didn't say that." she lied trying to give him a look that said he was nuts. But Vegeta saw right through it.   


'Alright she wants to play like that I can play too.' He thought to him self.   


"Well if you want to be left out here than that's okay with me." He interjected.   


"Fine," Bulma stated.   


Vegeta started to walk away when Bulma called to him, "Wait! Vegeta where the Hell are we?   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


"Mayoko has Bulma come home yet?" Triesucta asked very worried. It was almost eight at night and Bulma still wasn't home. "Where can she be?" Triesucta murmured while she walked back and forth on her office's gray rug.   


"No Triesucta she's not home yet." Mayoko replied.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


"Have you bakas found Vegeta yet?" the King said having his voice thunder through out the thrown room.   


"No sire we haven't." the servant replied scared to death of the king.   


"Leave!" King Vegeta shouted at the servant.   


"Vegeta where the Hell are you?" King Vegeta screamed to no one.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


"Vegeta?" Bulma called. It was past sundown and they were still lost. 'How the Hell did you get your self into this mess Bulma?' she questioned herself. 'And where the Hell did Vegeta go?'   


"Vegeta? Vegeta where are you?" she questioned again.   


"What the Hell do you want woman?" he questioned smugly.   


"Have you found out where we are?" she pried.   


"I know exactly where we are?" he told her.   


"Then why are we still here?" Bulma yelled, she was really getting pissed off at him. 'I wonder what Triesucta is doing.' Bulma silently questioned herself.   


"Woman, its part of your punishment." he untruthfully told her. 'Now, how the Hell do I get back to the palace?' Vegeta mentally screamed at himself.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


It was about midnight, or so Bulma thought. She was getting really cold and hungry, all after all they had been out here since school had ended. 'I doubt that Vegeta cares.' she absently thought to herself. 'Wait why do I care what Vegeta thinks? He's the reason I'm out here. Plus he's a self centered conceted asshole. And even if I did like him he's a prince, but what am I worried about i don't like Vegeta. she asured herself.   


Bulma got off the rock that she had been sitting on for the last hour and walked over to Vegeta.   


"Vegeta can you please take us back. It's really cold out here." Bulma pleaded with him.   


"What can't you stand a little breeze?" he questioned with his usual smirk.   


"Hey the only places that I have hair to keep me warm is on my tail, head, and my pus...er never mind." She told him as she walked back over to the rock and sat down.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


Bulma guessed that it was about 4 A.M. by now and they were still out here. 'Forget this I'm going to sleep' Bulma thought to herself as she placed her head on a rock, shut her eyes, and tried to fall asleep.   


Vegeta looked over towards, what he thought was an anoying bitch, Bulma to see her turned away from him trying to fall asleep. Vegeta watched as she broght her chest up and down while falling into dream land. He saw her long aqua locks spread across the rock and ground.   


Vegeta was knocked out of his little daydream when he saw Bulma muttering something what it was he didn't know. 'What the Hell is she mumbling' Vegeta questioned himself.   


Curiostiy taking over him he walked over to Bulma to hear her. When he found out that he still couldn't hear her when he was standing right next to her Vegeta crutched down bending his knees to hear her.   


All he could her was something that sounded like: Veggie-chan before Bulma woke up from Vegeta breathing on her.   


"What the Hell were you doing?" Bulma screamed at him.   


Vegeta shocked that she had woken up came up with the first excuse that cam to his mind.   


"Woman you should be thanking me. I come over here to get rid of a spider that was crawling all around in your hair and you come screaming at me. How fucking dare you insult your prince!" he lied. 'Hey that was pretty good.' Vegeta commented himself.   


"I don't care just don't touch me again." Bulma ordered.   


"Why would I want to touch you?" Vegeta demanded.   


"I don't know you tell me, your the sick one." she replied   


"You should be thanking me!" he hollered as she walked over to another rock about five yards away.   


"Ya, what ever Vegeta" she sleepily responded.   


"Stupid bitch," Vegeta muttered to himself before he went back to trying to figure out away to get back to the palace.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


King Vegeta was getting more enraged every minute that passed by.   


"Sire, some how the press has found out that Vegeta is missing!" a salve that had just be promoted to a servant warned King Vegeta.   


"What?" King Vegeta demanded. "Find the baka who told the press and bring them to me."   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


ChiChi had been doing her school work all night at she was so tired that she thought she should miss the next day. 'But then I'll have double when I go back.' she groned to no one.   


After about twenty-five minutes later ChiChi finished. 'I wonder how Bulma and Prince Vegeta made out' ChiChi questioned herself as she remembered how Bulma had tried to come over to her only to be put back over Prince Vegeta's shoulder after each bell. 'Hell everybody was talking about it by 4th hour.' she reminded herself.   


"ChiChi not wanting to fall asleep and miss school turned on the TV. She picked up the remote to look for a movie or something but couldn't find anything. 'What the Hell, I mite as well watch the news.' she told herself as she flipped to the appropriate channel.   


When ChiChi put on the channel the first thing she saw was an image that said:   
  
  


_**News Flash**_   
**Prince Vegeta Missing!**

  
  


ChiChi's eyes went wide. She didn't even wait to hear the story. 'Oh my Kami! If Vegeta is missing then what happened to Bulma.' she questioned. ChiChi had been to busy doing her homework to notice that Bulma hadn't called like she did every day at 6 P.M.   


ChiChi jumped off her bed and grabbed her phone. She dialed Bulma's number: 4-8037-71. She hear ringing followed by a woman questioning "Bulma?"   


"No this is ChiChi. Isn't Bulma home?" ChiChi questioned with worried with fear.   


"No, do you have any idea where she is?" Triesucta asked ChiChi.   


"No." ChiChi lied.   


"Well ChiChi if you hear for her please tell her to come home." Triesucta requested.   


"Ya, sure Triesucta." ChiChi replied.   


"Bye ChiChi and thank you." Triesucta told her.   


"No problem." ChiChi commented as she hung up the phone. Her mind was so engrosed thinking about Bulma and Prince Vegeta that she even missed the stand the phone was supposed to be set in. Relizing she missed it ChiChi regained her thoughts and set it in the stand.   


'What did they elope or something' ChiChi questioned to herself as she thought of why Bulma or Prince Vegeta weren't home.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


'I wonder if Vegeta is asleep?' Bulma pondered to herself as she pretended to be asleep.   


Bulma was still in shock from finding Vegeta looming over her. 'I wonder if he really was getting a spider out of my hair?' she asked herself. Thinking about it she turned around to look at Vegeta sleeping against a tree. 'He really does look hott, when he doesn't have that scowl on his face.' she commented to herself.   


At that momment Vegeta's eyes opened to lock with Bulma's. "Woman, what are you looking at?" he questioned his voice dripping in sarcastic tones.   


"Nothing." Bulma offered starttled that he had woken up to look at her.   


Not wanting to make another deal about it she turned around to go to sleep, or at least pretend to be sleeping. 'Oh my Kami, that did not just happen, did it?' she asked herself while semi repeating _stupid stupid_ over in her mind.   


Vegeta smirked when he saw her turn around at put her head back down on the rock.   


* * *


	6. Water War Means Revenge!

Chapter Five 

* * *

Bulma woke up from sleeping on a rock. 'My Kami does my neck hurt,' she complained silently. She turned her body to look at her surroundings for getting how she got there and why. The first thing she saw was a sleeping Vegeta. He had his head rested up against a tree while his arms where crossed over one the other. Then one of his legs was bent while the other was straight. Bulma had to tear her eyes away from his body. 'What a deadly combination: a _perfect_ body and a personality of a leopard.' she realized.   


Seeing that Vegeta wasn't up, or so she thought, Bulma decided to go for a walk. She started for patch of trees to her left. She used a ki beam to clear the trees out of her path. After it was free of the tree branches and twigs Bulma started to walk into the forest not sensing Vegeta fallowing her.   


When Bulma got to the end of her cleared path she decided to head back when she saw something blue behind the trees. Curiosity taking over her she decided to find out what it was. Since she didn't sense any ki she decided to find out what was behind the trees. She mad a small ki ball in her had and cleared the trees to find a purple-reddish lake. It was the most beautiful thing she had every seen. Sure she had read about lakes but she had never really seen one. The water was looking so beautiful with the red on top and the purple on the bottom but what was really catching Bulma's eye was the color they made when they came together.   


Bulma was taken out of her train of thought when she heard a noise in a bush. Deciding to see what it was she jumped up onto a tree branch to see what it was, only to see nothing.   


Vegeta who had thrown a rock at a bush saw Bulma standing on a tree branch in front of him. A wicked smirk came across his lips while his eyes narrowed at the thought. Vegeta silently hovered behind Bulma making sure to keep his ki down. Since Bulma was still looking for what ever had been in that bush she didn't notice Vegeta behind her.   


Vegeta waited about two seconds before he finally made up his mind. Vegeta extended out his left arm and pushed Bulma of the branch. Since Bulma was taken off gaurd she had know time to prepare, ending her with her ass on the hard ground.   


Bulma extremely pissed off at her attacker, who she guessed was Vegeta, turned around to look at Vegeta sitting with his back propped up against Bulma's former standing place. Vegeta had a cold grin on his face. "Woman, are you sure you are Saiyan?" he taunted her.   


"Why you arrogant mother fucker." Bulma screamed at him through clenched teeth.   


"How dare you speak to my that way you wench!" He bit back with just as much threat in his voice as she had.   


"I'll talk to you any way I want, are you forgetting that you are _not _King yet?" she smugly reminded him.   


"I think you 're forgetting. I may not have the power to execute you for treason yet, _but_ I **do** have the power to have you enslaved!" Vegeta half lied.   


"I'm not that dumb Vegeta. That's only if I hit you and you know any saiyan has the right to hit a saiyan that hit them first." she reveled.   


"Woman there is a difference between hitting and pushing. I still have the right to enslave you! And do you really believe that they would believe you over their prince?" He challenged.   


"You cruel prick!" Bulma shouted at him before storming off. 'How dare he do this to me?' she questioned herself. 'I am going to get even with that bastard.' she vowed.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
Bulma getting tired of wandering around decided to go back the lake. It was the only other place to go besides back to Vegeta and that uncomfortable rock.   


She guessed it was about eleven p.m. by the time she got to the lake. Bulma had been sitting on an old rock under a swaying maple tree. Even though the lake was beautiful with the moonlight hitting the red surface she wasn't looking at it. All of her thoughts were on how to repay Vegeta. Deciding she needed to get Vegeta off her mind she was about to take off her clothes and jump in when she saw a figure. When she looked more closely she saw wild flaming hair and a _perfect_ body. The wicked look Vegeta had on his face before he pushed Bulma out of the tree branch came across Bulma's beautiful face. She quietly hovered behind him and then pushed him in the lake.   


But when Vegeta was pushed in he grabbed Bulma's foot causing them both to fall into the lake. Bulma was the first to come up fallowed by a angry looking saiyan.   


"Woman! You are going to die for this!" Vegeta screamed at her.   


Bulma deciding that she should try to distract him to get away took her right arm and moved it through the lake creating a large wave of water heading towards Vegeta. Vegeta in return made one sending it towards Bulma's wave. The two waves then collided resulting in more water on both of them.   


They both became enraged and started a huge Water War. As soon as Bulma would release one Vegeta had one coming at hers. It was now one in the morning and they were still engaged in their Water War. Bulma had had enough of this, she was so engrossed that she had forgotten about trying to escape Vegeta. She gathered as much power as she could before she released the biggest wave she had made and it was collided with a wave just as big as hers if not bigger.   


When they collided the impact was so great that water flew out of the lake leaving Bulma and Vegeta standing in a huge hole.   


As Bulma stared at Vegeta she saw that he was completely soaked as she guessed she was. Since Vegeta's clothes had gotten wet they clung even tighter to his well-formed body the they had before. Bulma let her eyes travel from his face that had water droplets all over his forehead and skin to his hard chest and down to his perfectly formed abs. She was about to look down further when she felt Vegeta doing the same thing that she had been doing to him.   


She looked up from Vegeta's abs and to his face only to see him with a smirk on his face. Bulma feeling hurt and enraged started screaming at him.   


"What the Hell do you think is so funny?" she yelled.   


"Well at least I know that you are female." He explained with the smirk still plastered on his face.   


At Vegeta's comment Bulma finally looked down at her self. her outfit was clinging to her body extremely tight, more that Vegeta's had. Her breast's nipples were hard from the cold water. And her hair was clinging to her body. Bulma looked up at Vegeta before walking off to her rock to get some sleep.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  
King Vegeta was extremely worried, something that he usually isn't. 'If Vegeta isn't found who will take the throne after I am dead. For Kami's sake's how am i supposed to produce another heir if my mate is dead?' he mentally screamed at himself. 'Maybe I shouldn't have killed her after Vegeta was born...' He silently wondered   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


"I am going to kill that girl if I ever find her!" Triesucta screamed to know one. "Who does she think she is? For Kami's sake its been _**TWO**_ days!" She added followed by more rants.   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


ChiChi was trying to concentrate on her homework but it was working to no avail. She had three things on her mind and they wouldn't go away: Where is Bulma and Prince Vegeta? Are they together? Goku!   
  


^~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~^

  


Vegeta watched Bulma walk away from him. After waiting about a minute Vegeta walked back to the place that they had slept last night to see Bulma sleeping or pretending to be sleeping with her head on the same rock that she had slept on the night before.   


Vegeta walked over a tree and placed his back against the old tree falling asleep with his arms crossed on top of each other.   


When Bulma was sure Vegeta was a sleep she looked up to she his still wet face leaned back against the tree. Bulma smirked before placing her head back down on the uncomfortable rock that she had slept on the night before.   


* * *

  



	7. An Aphrodisiac In A Black Bottle?

Chapter Six

Vegeta opened his eyes when he heard Bulma muttering in her sleep. 'What a dumb bitch,' he thought to himself.

Vegeta watched as he saw her tossing and turning in her sleep. He heard her moan but her was to far away to hear her cries. Vegeta stood up from his resting place and began to walk back to the lake that Bulma had discovered yesterday. He crouched down and skimmed the surface of the still lake with his hand to find the water warmed by Vegetasei's three suns.

He took off his once white gloves and threw them down on the brush-covered ground. He shed his black and gold armor plate and threw it as he had his gloves. Vegeta was about to take of his custom made spanik, it fit so right too, who would of know that those worthless slaves from Grutpo could of crossed those materials and come up with spanik, what were the materials that they crossed again, oh yes silk and spandex, when he saw something on the bottom of the lake.

Curiosity coming of Vegeta he dived into the lake leaving his spanik on. He swam about fifteen feet before he reached the object he had seen only a minute ago. It was a black bottle with the opening at the top having another piece of glass melted to the black bottle.

Vegeta grabbed the large black bottle and swam for the surface. Once he reached the surface he swam to shore and put back on his armor and gloves, another thing he thought that was approving of spanik it dried immensely fast.

Vegeta was about to open the bottle and find out what was in it when he thought better about it. Why who knows what the bottle contained. Then Vegeta got an idea 'I'll have that damn woman open it.' he smirked evilly at his thought of his brilliant idea.

Vegeta walked back to the spot where Bulma was contently sleeping. He laid the bottle down in front of her and took his position by the tree. He then used his ki to move the rock under her head. As soon as Bulma moved Vegeta shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Bulma opened her eyes to see what had moved her head. When she didn't see anyone except a pretending to be sleeping Vegeta she decided to go back to sleep when she saw a black bottle about a two feet away from her.

Curious as a cat she took the bottle in her hand and opened it. She gazed at the dark blood red liquid before sniffing it and then tasting the liquid. When she thought the liquid had no affect on her she took a very large drink. She then content with her thirst quenched went back to sleep.

Vegeta walked over to where Bulma was now sleeping and grabbed the bottle. He exam med it a little bit and then took a sip. Finding noting wrong with it he took three large gulps empting the bottle. Vegeta barely made it to the tree before falling asleep.

Bulma and Vegeta both awoke to find themselves thinking about nothing except the hunger of each other's bodies.

Vegeta walked up to her and grabbed her body in one movement with his right arm. Bulma in return lifted her right leg and hooked it behind him with her left leg to bring him closer to her.

Vegeta hungrily brought his mouth down on hers. Pressing with so much power that if she was not saiyan she would have bruises on her lips for days. Feeling the hunger for him also she pressed her lips against his with just as much force.

Vegeta feeling the need for her grater than ever backed her up against the tree he had slept against. He then took his left hand and ripped her outfit down the middle exposing her already erect breasts. Bulma in return grabbed his armor and tore it off him, like a cat in heat.

Before she could grab his spanik he brought his lips down on hers again. Bulma didn't resist she was more ready than the most oversexed female in the universe. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck as he kissed her hungrily while undressing her with his free hand. His right hand was grabbing her left breast and forcefully tugging on it while his left worked Bulma out of the rest of her outfit leaving her in her bra and underwear.

Bulma used her left hand to run her fingers roughly though Vegeta's pitch-black hair as her right hand tried to strip Vegeta of his black spanik.

Bulma was successful as was Vegeta in getting Bulma out of her bra and panties. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist as tight as she could trying to get him closer to her body.

Vegeta not being able to hold out any longer plunged into a waiting wet body. Bulma moaned in ecstasy as she felt him enter her ready and waiting body.

With each thrust harder than before it wasn't long before Bulma was almost at the breaking point of an orgasm and with Bulma's sexsual organ closing around Vegeta's member every time he trusted into her he was almost there too.

With in twenty more thrusts from Vegeta Bulma had her orgasm and after three more Vegeta had his orgasm. Both of them spent they separated and fell asleep.

Upon waking up Bulma found herself nude and about two feet away from her was an also naked Vegeta. Bulma raised in a bordello couldn't stand the idea of a man sleeping with a woman for money, and Bulma hadn't even been paid. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She screamed and accused since she couldn't remember what had happened.

"You bastard, how dare you." Bulma screamed felling violated.

"What are you screaming about woman?" Vegeta moaned keeping his eyes closed.

"Wake up you prick!" Bulma yelled at him.

"What do you...what the hell? You whore!" He accused finally realizing that they were both with out any clothes.


	8. No Longer Lost!

Chapter Seven

Vegeta stared at the cyan haired vixen before she started a slur of accusations. "Woman, would you shut the fuck up. I wanna get some sleep." He told her.

"You fucking bastard, how dare you just fuck me and then act as if you don't remember." Bulma screamed, she couldn't remember what had happened but her torn clothing, hers and Vegeta's mousy hair, and the claw marks on Vegeta's muscular back that gave her a good idea of what had happened between them.

"I may live in a whorehouse but I am not a whore!" she ranted.

"Are you sure?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Why you..." Bulma started but was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Woman are you forgetting whom you are speaking to?" he questioned.

"No I haven't, I am speaking to a prick." she told him.

Vegeta getting tired of listening to the dumb bitch rant and rave and the fact that she had just insulted his birth right decided to play along, "Woman just shut the fuck up, if it makes you feel any better, I have had better sex with a dog."

"Of coarse you have, only _**dogs**_ fuck dogs." she spit back at him, her anger going by the minute.

"If I am a dog, and only dogs fuck dogs, then what does that make you since you fucked me?" Vegeta asked as a smirk crossed his face.

Bulma face faulted. That was low. 'Fuck this I don't have to take this shit.' She told herself.

"Fuck you Vegeta!" she screamed as she walked away from him not caring if she ever saw him again.

"You just did." He told her with he trademark smirk on his face as he watched her walk away from him.

Bulma had been flying for about five hours and she could finally see a city's building, her hope raised she sped up. 'Yes, its Kymoen, Vegetasei's capital!' she thought to herself.

She flew to a news stand and looked at the local paper:

**Prince Vegeta Missing!**

Bulma started to laugh, if they only knew...

It had been hours since Bulma had left Vegeta and almost as soon as she took off Vegeta did, but in the other direction. As if he was going to think that Bulma knew which way the summer palace was, but then again in the opposite direction from the summer palace was the formal palace, but he didn't care he didn't want to be near that 'bitch' as he liked to call her.

Since he was thinking of all the cruel things he could do to that 'bitch' when he found her he didn't realize that he had reached Tageve, where the summer palace was located, until he heard someone scream.

"The Prince has returned!" the woman that had screamed yelled as she bowed down before Vegeta.

Vegeta paying no attention to the dumb saiyan screaming about him walked passed her and into the summer palace.

Bulma was looking for a phone. She looked to her left but didn't fine one, but to her right was one in between the newsstand and the entrance to the Strunk Bar. She walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. She put her hand in her bra to see if her money was still there, but was shocked when her bag of coins was gone. Horrified at this Bulma decided to call ChiChi collect for help.

"3563-98-2465" Bulma muttered to herself as she dialed ChiChi's number.

ChiChi was lying across her green canopy bed on her stomach, her feet dangling off the left side of the bed. Deciding that she need to get her mind off of Prince Vegeta and Bulma ChiChi had started reading _Love Comes From The Moon_, her latest romance novel, it was a tale of seduction and treachery, just what she liked to read.

As she turned page 247 she heard the T.V. reporter announce that Prince Vegeta has returned. ChiChi dropped her book on the bed, losing her place. 'What did they say?' she mentally screamed at herself.

She reached across the bed to the nightstand with her right and grabbed the TV's remote control. She pressed the volume button to hear the whole story.

"_Earlier today we were notified that Prince Vegeta has returned to the summer palace..._" the reported managed to tell ChiChi before she hit the power button on the remote control.

"If Prince Vegeta has returned then where the hell is Bulma?" she questioned herself out loud. Just then ChiChi's white telephone rang, knocking her out of her thoughts.

Absent minded ChiChi picked up the phone, "Hello you have a collect call from _Bulma_." the operator told ChiChi.

ChiChi jumped off her bed and told the operator that she would accept the charges. Minutes later Bulma said hello.


	9. Banished

Chapter Eight

"ChiChi I am in Kymoen..." Bulma started to tell her but was cut off.

"What the Hell are you doing in _Kymoen_?" ChiChi screamed at Bulma.

"Well..." she started once again.

"Never mind you can tell me later. Did you know that while you were doing Kami knows what in Kymoen Prince Vegeta was missing?" ChiChi questioned.

Bulma hesitated before answering ChiChi's question. "No ChiChi I didn't." she lied.

Vegeta paced his seating room as he thought of what he could do that that _bitch_. 'I've got it!' he smirked evilly as he realized what he could do.

Setrum glanced at the prince and then the order in front of him. 'Why would the prince want to order a young girl away from Tageve?' he thought as he reread the order in his hands.

"How long before that bitch can no longer enter Tageve?" Vegeta questioned.

"I believe that I can have the order take effect by tomorrow morning, and just to make sure everyone knows about I will have Alume network broad cast it over the television." Setrum told Vegeta as he set the order for Bulma's banishment from Tageve and all surrounding areas on his desk.

Bulma walked in Rumte Transfers. She looked over to the girl behind the desk. 'ChiChi should have sent the money by now' Bulma thought.

"Excuse me," Bulma said to the girl. "Do you have a money transfer from a ChiChi..."

"Oh yes...it just came in. I had it in my hand just a minute ago." the girl told Bulma quickly as she looked under a stack of papers and then pulled out a piece of paper that Bulma guessed was the transfer.

"You are Bulma, right?" the girl asked taking out a pen.

"Yes." Bulma replied.

"Good, good, now sign here, and here, and right there." Bulma looked at the paper before signing it and handing the pen back to the girl behind the desk.

"Okay. Thank you. Please take this down to pick up and they will give you your money." the girl told Bulma before handing her a piece of paper and then going back to whatever work she had to do that day.

A smirk crossed Vegeta's face. Alume network had just announced that the _bitch_ had just been banished from Tageve and all surrounding areas.

Bulma picked up the 450 yemon and left Rumte. 'I need a room for the night.' Bulma thought. Bulma wanting to spend as little money as possible remembered that Triesucta had a friend that worked another brothel in Kymoen. All she needed to do was asked Triesucta where the woman was located.

Bulma looked across the street and saw a pay phone. She walked across the street and picked up the receiver.

Not wanting to break a yemon Bulma decided to call collect again. Bulma quickly dialed the number while reciting it to herself. "4937-25-4738..."

"Hello you've reached Madame Triesucta's Bordello. Would you like to make a appointment with one of our girls?" Marsito asked.

"Marsito, it's me. Bulma." Bulma told her.

"Bulma? Where the hell are you? Triesucta has been going nuts! And why the fuck were you banished from Tageve?" Marsito quickly asked adding one question after another.

"What do you mean _banished from Tageve_?" Bulma questioned panic suddenly coming over her.

ChiChi stared at the reporter talking on her small TV. Her ears hearing it but her mind not believing a word. 'Bulma is _banished_?' ChiChi questioned over and over in her mind.


	10. Realizing What To Do

Chapter Nine

Bulma walked down the crowed street repeating the words over and over in her mind. _Banished from Tageve_. She had gotten the address of Madame Givadic from Trisucta. But her mind wasn't on that. Her head was full of the viscous ideas of what she could do to repay that _prick_.

She walked quickly nearing the corner of Ckuf Street, the street that Madame Givadic was established on as a provider for male needs.

She took a breath and ascended the steps of the old brick build, the red light bulb lit out side indicating that is was a Bordello.

Upon reaching the top she straightened her outfit and picked up the brass knocker and then banged it against the solid maple wood door six times.

She stood impatiently waiting for the door to be opened for about three minutes before a tall young woman with long black curled hair opened the door. The girl wore an extremely tight violet tube top, reveling most of her cleavage. Her skirt was hiked up to show that she had no underwear on but the girl had a sweet innocent smile on as she greeted Bulma.

"Hello, I'm Liztya." the girl told Bulma warmly.

Vegeta was telling his latest whore to leave his chambers. How he hated it when the dumb bitches acted like he should put them on a pedestal just because he choose to entertain his bed with them for a night. 'Stupid bakas...' his thoughts drifted off as he slid under the covers of his stain sheets to fall asleep thinking the wonderful thoughts of that _bitch_ finding out she was banished from Tageve.

ChiChi was lying on her bed reading her latest romance novel: 'The Moon Sees All.' Her hair was sprawled all around her as she laid on her back with her book above her.

As she moved her finger to turn the next page the phone rang causing her to throw her new book at lest 5 feet into the air. Letting her book fall to the ground she reach over and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she questioned.

After the caller asked ChiChi something ChiChi went pale and dropped the phone to the ground before fainting.

Bulma smiled to herself as she set the phone down on the receiver. She looked to Liztya. "Everything is ready." she told her.

Liztya smiled. "Well then let me show you to your quarters and then after your settled I'll take you to see Madame Givadic.

"Okay...but I'm afraid that I don't have anything but what I am wearing." She told Liztya.

"Don't worry. Madame Givadic treats us very well here, providing we satisfy the number of men she has set for us...or more. When I came here at first I didn't even have shoes. But now look at me." She informed Bulma.

Bulma smiled once again. "I think that I will do well here also. So how many are we required to serve?"

"Well Madame Givadic works it out by your body. See since I have a 34B for a bra size I only have to accommodate 9 men a week." She told her.

"How did she figure that out?" Bulma questioned curiously.

"I have no fucking idea. That's just what she told me." She replied.

Bulma looked at Liztya, "Right..."

"Just never mind you and Madame Givadic will sort things out." She told her with that already trademark smile of hers.

"Yeah sure...I am looking forward to talking with her anyway." Bulma stated as she smiled, her childhood thoughts of Bordellos vanishing as she realized their purpose. Not to make men happy but to make the provider of the pleasure that was being bought satisfied...


	11. Author's Note With End Summary

**End Summary**

So as I mentioned before this whole story was at one time completed on the net. However, it was deleted from when they decided to get rid of all the NC-17s. I had story stalled for years at around chapter 6 or 7 when I had originally reposted. Recently I remembered I had up to chapter 9, 10 on here, stored on Its sad to say that I could not recover the full story because the website where it was stored no longer exists.

Because I felt bad for leaving so many people hanging and that I, at one time, was proud of this story. I will tell you how it ends so that you don't hate me. I am sorry but I know that if I were to rewrite it it would never live up to what I had originally written.

Now, quick status. Bulma was banished from the city and is now at the bordello. Vegeta says that he is happy that _bitch_ is gone, but all he can do is think about her. So, he decides to order an elite girl from a bordello. Now for this story to continue it must be Bulma that he ends up getting. And yes he does. Now, Bulma she really hates him now. So she goes there in disguise, like tons of make-up. Plus, she had cut and dyed her hair anyway cause she was banished. So she sleeps with him I mean really gives him his moneys worth if you know what I mean and then...she stabs him. Right in the middle of his climax.

He looks at her and she tells him that she is really Bulma. He lunges at her but the wound was very bad and he passes out from the blood. Bulma leaves him as he bleeds to death. **Yea I'm sorry that you guys don't like the death but this is how I originally wrote it, back when I was really young and stupid, lol. Anyway, back to the story**. So, this next chapter was an epilogue, I am just going to tell you all that in the final part of the story I revealed that Bulma was carrying Vegeta's baby. Remember from the first time with the little black bottle?

**Ok, so that's what I remember of the original ending from like 6 or 7 years ago. I really just wanted to finished this so I could put **_my_** conscience at ease. Sorry if it was too heartbreaking. Remember it is in the angst category, ;)**


End file.
